Detective Conan: The Improbable Truth
by Author of Mystery
Summary: As the older brother of Shinchi Kudo there was only one path I could take and that was the path of the Detective. Join Yuuto Kudo and his younger brother Shinchi Kudo, along with his friends as they solve some of the world's most complex cases. As we both say, "Only one truth prevails".
1. Ch1 - New Life with the Kudo's - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything from DC/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412, just the Original Characters I'm using for this story. All story items belong to Gosho Aoyama. This story is inspired by Impossibility by HakuneKurai**

Chapter 1 - New Life with the Kudo's Part 1

You know I used to have a normal life with a normal family; I had a father, mother, and a little twin brother and sister. We had fun times, like when the times we went to the beach for vacation, my most favorite was when we went to Hawaii. Of course, there were always the occasional troubles, but we were always a happy family. I was in college when it all happened, you see I always wanted to be an FBI agent, so I was studying forensic science to be a technician, but fate had other plans.

One day during my day off from classes I was in town with some roommates of mine, when I heard what sounded like a firecracker, instead I saw an 18-wheeler had lost control and a little girl had been separated from her parents.

Without thinking, I ran toward the little girl with no regard for my own life, after grabbing the child I immediately threw the child to another adult; unfortunately, it was too late for me to run and next I knew the truck and all its glory had hit me…

All right; enough exposition, lets get to the point.

My name is Michael Warren, I used to be a 20-year old college student, and I died on December 2nd.

But, I was born on May 2nd

Do you see the contradictions, yet?

I died, but right now I'm alive.

I was ambidextrous.

But now, I'm right-handed exclusively.

I used to be a 20-year-old young adult.

Now I'm a new born baby.

I used to have tanned skin

Now I have light, mocha skin.

I do like mysteries and thrills.

So, I guess that never changed.

I was living a peaceful life.

Now, bodies are dropping like flies wherever I go.

Oh, yeah?

I'm closely associated with a _certain_ Murder Magnet.

Who is that, you ask?

It's a certain young and arrogant detective who always sticks his nose in business he shouldn't be getting into.

Yeah, it's _the_ Shinchi Kudo.

What exactly makes it so much worse?

I'm his _older brother by blood_.

And because of that, I'm now the Murder Magnet 2.0.

Was it fun?

Of course, if you discount the constant corpses.

Was it scary?

No, not really.

So, what am I doing right now you ask?

Well, I'm searching for my now shrunken brother after he ditched his girlfriend and brother in Tropical Land.

I swear that kid is going to be the death of me one day.

But, this is not the place to start.

How about the time Yukiko gave birth to me?

I think that's a good place to start off with.

Well, here goes nothing.

At Tokyo Women's Medical University Hospital, a young woman holds her newborn son as her husband looks on with the happiest smile on his face; the woman, Yukiko Kudo and her husband, Yusaku Kudo look at the toddler with joy seeing the newest member of the family.

"He's absolutely precious, Yukiko, our newborn son has finally joined us."

"Yes, he's just exactly as we thought he would be."

"Yes, our little Yuuto Kudo." Yusaku addressed as he held the child in his arms now.

"I think he'll be a gentle and kind child, he even has some of your looks Yukiko, see his hair and eyes, too.

By this time, little baby Yuuto was starting to cry as he was finally getting used to being outside, only a few hours later he would open his little, blue eyes and would see his parents both watching him with happiness in their faces.

At this point, its already been 9 hours and Yuuto had finally fallen asleep.

 _"_ _Okay you're probably wondering why I'm not going insane crying right now being in this absolutely foreign world to me. Well I knew it would do me no good, so no use whining about it anymore." I thought._

 _"_ _I wish I knew what the date was, they say what year it is. But to be the firstborn son of the crime-solving Kudo family is kind of fun. I only wish I knew what the year was, but I could only guess Shinchi was about to join me real soon. Because as my new parents were still in the room, there were already wishing that I had a little brother. Well I guess Shinchi would be joining me soon."_

 _"_ _Well, I can only hope all the knowledge I had from old body came with me. I hope…_

I would get the answers to my questions only one year later.

 **AN:** Well, guys welcome to my first ever story on , Detective Conan: The Improbable Truth. This is my first time doing this, so I would like your help. Please review, favorite, and follow. Constructive criticism is always advised.

 **P.S.** I don't have a serious time schedule for updating this story thanks to my sporadic work schedule, but I'll try to get as much as I can to you guys as possible.

THANK YOU!

 **AN2:** Please remember to review, I can't make this story by myself.


	2. Ch2 - New Life with the Kudo's - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything from DC/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412, just the Original Characters I'm using for this story. All story items belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

Chapter 2 - New Life with the Kudo's - Part 2

 **One Year Later**

When your new sibling enters the world, you mostly are supposed to be happy. For me though its both brings fear and joy to my heart. Ever since I came to this world I knew what came ahead and already my parents have their suspicions.

Such as when Mom announced that she was pregnant a few months ago.

"Yukiko, is it true?". Yusaku asked with great joy evident in his large smile. "Yes, it is I'm pregnant again!" Yukiko exclaimed in joy. Both my parents were in a tight embrace. I then remember that Dad called out to me and I crawled over to them and he picked me off the ground. "Did you hear that Yuu-san?" Dad said as he called over to me. I began to, suddenly in their eyes start walking over towards Mom and put my cheek next to her stomach.

Although, talking still seem to be foreign to me I simply put on a smile and began to laugh. In the next second, Yukiko had picked me up and when I saw her face she was crying, but she was also smiling at the same time, "Oh my, our little one is already walking, did you see him dear?!" However, when I turned to see Dad he had a smile on his face, but the look on his face was obvious even to me. I could see it in his eyes, his detective skills were going off and even then, Mom look to be a little bit more than just happy. But I expected it out of them, they are detectives after all. They'll be curious, but of course I must be serious if I want to ready for what's to come.

 **May 4** **th**

This is a day I'll never forget, the day my little brother Shinchi Kudo was born. If your wondering I'm two years old now. Me and my new dad, Yusaku Kudo are waiting outside to hear about Mom's condition we've been out here for about an hour or so. It was nerve wracking at the same time I'm happy and anxious all together. In three more years I'll be starting school, but of course just as Shinchi went through it as Conan. I'm also stuck with my adult mind even as child. After a while, the doctor, surprisingly a woman welcomed us into the room.

On the bed, was mom and the newest addition to family a healthy baby boy, Shinchi Kudo, my new little brother and my reason to become stronger. "It's a healthy baby boy, Mr. and Mrs. Kudo, he has no problems as far as we see, of course he'll have stay here a day or two to check on his vitals and see for any problems. Have you decided on a name for the young one?" Both Yukiko and Yusaku look at each other, and Mom answers, "Shinchi, Shinchi Kudo is the name of our new son. Do you see Yuu-chan, its your new baby brother?" Mom said with a soft sweet voice.

Dad still holding me, I turned around and said, "I hav sibling?" I said in the most baby-ish voice I have at this age. Both my parents looked at me in utter shock and awe as I uttered my first words. The most excited of the family was Mom as she took hold of me, while Dad had traded with Mom to carry Shinchi in his arms. Mom was ecstatic and excited, "Did you hear him Yusaku, our son already said his first words and he's walking already!" However, when I looked back towards Dad he had that _look_ again and even Mom had the same look on her face. They were curious, they would watch, they would learn my new habits, but to me it was necessary to learn new things every day.

 **Four Years Later**

Growing up with Shinchi really is a roller coaster. I had no idea if he would tolerate me, but I was wrong. Even as a baby, Shinchi was very calm around me and mom, although sometimes he would have his moments.

You're probably wondering what I've been doing for these last few years with myself. Well now I'm six years old and Shinchi is five years old. Our family is out visiting with some of Mom's old friends from when she was still in the acting business and guess who of all people we meet, the _Kuroba's._ Yep, the whole magic family, Kaitou Kid, KD 2.0, and Phantom Lady, a whole family of thieves and magicians, just great.

Right now, Shinchi and I are playing with Kaito Kuroba, the future Kaito Kid, as his father is still alive. He isn't a bad kid really, he's quite funny and humorous as a kid, unfortunately when he grows up he reminds me to much of my little brother, both confident in their abilities; but still arrogant as they grow up, more so that is would get in the way of their goals. It was both sad and endearing to see this free-spirited side of him, of course he would have it during his heists, but sometimes I always thought he used as a mask, but he's a kid I shouldn't ruin this time for him.

"It's nice to meet, Big Bro!" Kaito said loudly as he stuck out his hand very openly with a large smile of his face. 'Really kid, the hand buzzer?' I thought to myself, out of the corner of my eye I see Dad and Toichi watching us, so for the sake of his son, I reach out and shake the boy's hand and proceeded to be shocked and the little magician started to laugh, along with everyone else.

My hair's all puffy and I have some singes. I will say some of it was funny.

"Well, how was it visiting one of the world's greatest magicians?" Dad said. I responded, "It was fun, he is like everyone says, I think he'll be remembered a hundred years after." "Yeah, he was really good and Kaito-san was really good. I think he'll be better than his dad." Shinchi responded.

You know I think being with this family and having to deal with thieving magicians is going to make this all the better.


	3. Ch3 - School Life - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything from DC/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412, just the Original Characters I'm using for this story. All story items belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

Chapter 3 – School Life – Part 1

 **One Month Later**

You know, I love reading, who doesn't? But sometimes in can get you in trouble, like me. What is it that's got me in trouble well right now, I should be in first grade, but one of my teachers caught me reading a Sherlock Holmes book, way above my reading level and in little time, they gave me an aptitude test to see where I should be. By the end of it, I ended up in the 4th grade and I'm about to start the 5th grade at only 6 years old. The only reason the teachers didn't have me go any higher was of the concerns that I would be bullied by larger students. That's what happens when your bored with learning how to do basic math. Now I know how Shinchi felt when he was forced to go back to elementary school after being shrunk.

But I have to say I can see why Japanese schools are the pinnacle of education every child is given a responsibility and must see it through to completion and even the academics are no joke. I can see why some kids have gray hairs by the time they're in college. Well since I was still college maybe this won't be a nightmare for me.

Shinchi has also told about his friends, Ran Mouri and Sonoko Suzuki both are as energetic as can be and, of course my brother is as sarcastic as ever, there first day is coming up soon.

Wait, isn't during their first day….

WAIT, isn't during there Sakura class the teacher gets the idea to kidnap Ran, knowing that, perhaps I should keep an eye on my brother and his friends, I know Dad helps Shinchi prevent the attempt, albeit secretly as Efune, if I'm remembering the teacher's name kidnaps Ran to help alleviate his wife's neurosis disorder because their daughter ran away. I might understand their pain, but nothing is an excuse to kidnap another person's child, I seem to remember that the teacher did certain things to signal to his accomplice who it was that they were kidnapping so that no mistakes were made. Well I guess that, I'll just have to wait in due time for them to act, besides like I said, their first day doesn't start until tomorrow, but that doesn't mean I'll watch out for them, if I have to I'll finish as early as I can and act like I'm waiting for my brother and his friends.

 **1 day later**

You know I still remember all the first day pictures my parents took of me and my sister, yes, I had a sister, a younger one who was about to start college at the same school with me, but we all know what happened. I can never forget them, know I have one with my _loveable_ brother Shinchi, who despite his rather sarcastic and cynical attitude has some emotion, of course the only one I've seen is when he kicks me in my shins when he doesn't get what he wants, 'Darn those soccer legs', I thought to myself as I walked with Shin - chan and his two friends, of course a bit of surprise was there when Sonoko heard I was almost 4 grades ahead of them.

"WHAT, you're in 5th grade?" Sonoko exclaimed. Even Ran seemed to be impressed, of course Shinchi bragged about his one-chan to his friends.

"Yeah, my onii-chan is so smart he got put with the big kids." Shinchi explained with a grin on his face. "But your no older than us?!" Sonoko continued to be confused about my grade placement. After having got to Teitan Elementary School, this where we parted ways and I went further down the street at a different building adjacent to Teitan Elementary, I forgot that 5th grade was still technically considered elementary school level in Japan's education system.

Of course, that didn't ease my suffering of having to sit through the same boring lessons that I learned in my old life. But I continue to tell myself it's for the better.

After school, I went to pick up, my brother and his friends walk them home first, then me and my brother walk home together, but when I arrived I didn't see Ran, only my little brother. IO asked my brother what happened.

"The teacher said that Ran was picking on other students, but that's not what happened, the other kids were picking on her, but her Mom didn't believe her and picked her up from school, today." Shinchi explained to me in detail. I always forget that even this young that he was this observant about people. I had also forgotten that by this time Kogoro and Eri had been legally separated by this point and were living separately too. If I remember this was how Efune, tried to make Ran look up to him. I also asked Shinchi, if recess was any fun. He told about how the teacher seemed to dote on Ran, holding her hand and helping her up the slide. He also told me about their visit to see Efune's wife who was in the hospital for a disorder she had. Of course, I knew the whole situation, beforehand. When we got home, we noticed our parents were home together for once. Mom had already retired by the time she had Shinchi and Dad, of course had his book series to deal with a had just finished a book signing event for his most recent edition of his Night Baron series. He would always give us a copy of his new book, Shinchi and I always loved Dad's stories, this was also around the time that Shinchi learned about Sherlock Holmes, although he wasn't a fanboy yet, I knew what was to come.

"Hey, kiddos how did your first day do?" Dad asked both of us. "It was good" we both answered in unison. Mom came out greeted us with that usual big grin on her face. "Oh, my boys, how was your day today, I missed you both!" Mom gave us both kisses on top of our heads. We answered the same as we did to Dad and we both started our homework. I always believed in getting your homework done as soon as you come home, that way you had more time to yourself at home. After about 30 minutes later after finishing I decide to ask Mom for a favor, "Hey Mom, I think Shinchi's friend forgot something, could take me to her Mom's home. I had the opportunity to meet Eri, but I had not met Kogoro yet, Eri was just as I remembered her smart, intelligent, and quite beautiful, of course not as beautiful as Mom, but unlike my brother I wasn't going to make the same mistake he made when talking about her age around her.

"Hey Mom, I think Shinchi's friend forgot her badge, I found near the playground, could help me return it to her?" Mom looked at me for a second and I believed she caught on to what I was doing we went out and headed for Eri's office, which also doubled as an apartment on the second floor. After the short motorcycle ride, and a bit of fun sitting in the side car. We made it to Eri's office and we knocked on her door, she was surprised to see us there, but she recognized me and Mom straight away, and welcomed us to her home.

"It's a surprise to see you here, I wasn't expecting company today after finishing work today." Eri said responding to our sudden visit. "Oh well, Yuki here said that little Ran-chan forgot something at school and wanted to return it to her." Yukiko responded very politely. "Oh, is that right, little one?" Eri now looked at me and I nodded my head yes. She led me up to Ran's room and knocked, before Ran could respond I could hear her sniffling, but she quickly responded by saying, "Come in.", her usual high, happy voice now gone. "This young man said you forgot something at school today?" Eri asked her daughter. Ran looked at me almost with scared shock, she thought I somehow knew she lost her sakura nametag, but she was about to be surprised.

I walked up to Ran, I could tell she had been crying, her eyes were slightly red and there seemed to be recently rubbed away tear lines on her face. I reached into my bag and pulled out a sakura nametag with her name and the message she'd written on it. When she saw the tag, she looked at me, shocked and I gave her a relaxing smile and winked at her. She looked at the tag once more and grabbed it from my hands. "Where did you find it, onii-chan?" Ran asked me to keep up the fib we were telling. "I found it near the sandbox at the play yard at school, just before me and Shin-chan left." I told her all the while smiling. Ran jumped and hugged me, which almost surprised me. But I rubbed her other tears away and told her silently, 'Make sure you don't lose this one.' Into her ear sand she smiled the largest you can imagine

After giving Ran "back" her nametag, me and Mom headed home to find Shinchi had fallen asleep and Dad was at his desk hard at work on another sequel to his Night Baron series.

 _You know, I'm starting to like this family quite a bit. But it only, gets crazier down the line, I know, so I hope you join me on this long, and perilous journey to help save my brother and take the greatest criminal organization in the world_

 _Signed,_

 _Y.K._

 **AN:** **I AM SO SORRRRRRRY for how long this took to make, I'm also trying to start other projects on my list, but it seems to be taking longer than expected I promise I'll get to them. I hope this can help past the time, until then.**

 **Signing Out, Author of Mystery**

 **Also, Thanks to BloodRaven46, for catching my grammar mistake with how to say "Onee-chan and "Onii-chan" correctly. THANK YOU!**

 **AN2:** **I will also be staring a poll for everyone to vote on whether on not what kind of path I should follow when comes to pre-canon cases. So be on the lookout for that soon. I'm new to this so it might take some time for me. Please, I hope you guess hope to enjoy this series**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**


	4. Ch4 - School Life - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything from DC/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412, just the Original Characters I'm using for this story. All story items belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

Chapter 3 - School (Pt. 2) – Part 1

 **Ten Years Before the Present**

 **The Next Day**

Sometimes, my brother worries me. It's always his lack of understanding emotion, don't get me wrong he understands it when solving a crime, but just from human interactions, like with Ran is what really worries me at times. Considering that one girl loves him and another either toys with him or just might have feelings for him. But, I know that deep down that him meeting Ran that day and him sticking up for her, changed his life forever. Little did I know that I would meet the girl of my dreams in just a few short months.

Shinchi told me all about his teacher and how he dotes on Ran, explaining in detail to me, "When I asked about why he does all of it, when he holds her hand, he told me about a time when she got lost in Haido city somewhere, when he lets her go first on the slide, he said that Ran never gets a chance to ride because she lets everyone else have turn and she can't because recess is over, and that why she sleeps so close to the bathroom is because, one time she didn't make it to the bathroom, the other was for switching the park we go to, but he didn't tell me." Shinchi explained in detail to me with his serious, stoic face. I then got into my usual thinking face and pose, with my eyes closed and with my pointer finger on the right side of my forehead, everyone in my family knew this was when I was thinking about things seriously. Shinchi seemed to notice this and got excited, I could hear him whisper, 'Just like when Sherlock Holmes, starts solving crimes.', I heard him say this, but in a way, this is my first case, stopping Ran's kidnapping.

After thinking long and hard on it, with a bit of logic, I already knew the truth though he doesn't need to know that. "Well, from what it seems, he's shown quite a bit of favoritism towards Ran for some reason, but that something else entirely, but your teacher's _actions_ with Ran are something else." I began to explain to my little brother, "Him holding her hand, him raising her hand up high, and calling out her name loudly are very suspicious things to do for one student, just to be safe though we should tell Dad about this, alright?" Shinchi nods enthusiastically and we head for the living room and find both Yusaku and Yukiko enjoying some free time. Shinchi proceeds to tells Dad about my findings. Mom simply says that Shinchi is jealous at the teacher for showing Ran so much attention. However, Dad shows a bit more concern for the situation saying that if the teacher is showing favoritism that it's not right and that my findings, although just my suspicions are well formulated. "Oh yeah, I remember a fan at my recent book signing has the same last name as your teacher, Efune, its possible that they are related some way." Dad explains to us. After this conversation we both head back upstairs, I tell Shinchi about what he should do, "Dad seems to have an idea about what to do so let's leave it to him for now, okay?" Leaving my brother, a wink at the end. "Yeah!" he shouted excitedly with a smile on his face.

 **The Next Day**

I knew that today would be the day that Efune and his brother would kidnap Ran, Shinchi told me about how he saw a man with a camera at the park they were playing at today. I knew immediately that it was either the detective Dad called to purposefully stake the place out or it was him taking pictures of the kids to get the detective's attention. The detective later saw Dad visit Mrs. Efune at the hospital giving her a camera, probably explaining to her about her husband's plan and how she was involved. I always wondered what Dad was doing at the hospital. I always thought that he was either exposing her for her part in the plan or is she was just merely shocked at the fact her husband would go so far.

After a while, I finished early today and used the excuse of being sick to leave school early, the nurse was convinced after grabbing my parka, I ran to the care school that my brother went to as fast as I could. As I was rounding the corner, I saw the van that Efune's brother was driving and knew that Dad had either already figured out his brother already, but since I hadn't heard Efune run outside yet, I was made to believe that the brother was trying to get near the window of the bathroom, not one to miss out on big moments I saw a baseball in the sandbox and ran and grabbed it as quick as I could….

 ** _Detective Conan Chase Theme_**

Running as fast as my little legs could allow for, I saw a much taller man trying to climb into the open window, catching him red-handed, I screamed out, "Hey, Mister what are you doing!?" The guy terrified he had been caught in the act, fell trying to get in the window, he started to try and run away, but sadly for him it doesn't end well.

"Oh no, you don't!" I screamed as I threw the baseball as hard as I could at the man's face with a curveball, him falling like a truck to the ground, falling over some trash cans in the process.

"Strike three, your out!" _Great, now I have catchphrase, thanks bro.'_ Yuuto said and thought to himself at the same time, turning around he came to see the same black van that was sitting outside the school pull up and the doors open showing Yusaku in the driver seat and Efune in the back of the van.

 ** _Chase Theme Over_**

Yusaku ran up to me and the look on his face seemed to be a mix of different emotions from being happy, angry, perplexed, but the look of pride was on his face for just a split second, but I could see it.

"Are you okay, son?" Yusaku asked his oldest son. Yuuto looked to his father, smiled and hugged him tight as he could. "Did you see me Dad, I got the bad guy!?" I happily exclaimed to him as he saw the brother on the ground.

After the chaos, the police arrested both brothers for the attempted kidnapping of a minor. My father both chastised and praised my actions to help keep Ran safe.

Mom on the other hand… let's not go there, _ever._

For my first case, I believe that was went well all things considering. You know I think I could get used to things around here.

 **AN: That's another chapter done. 1,000+ words again. I'm on a roll everybody. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Detective Conan, up next, we meet 4 people who are the most integral to the story and how one little girl changes Yuuto's life.**

 **Clue Hint:** A Broken Watch

 **AN2: Please remember to review, favorite and like. I've also decided to not do a poll, I've decided I will have to do my own filler showing off Yuuto's skills until the time he of Shinchi's transformation. So stick around for those.**


	5. Ch5 - Beach Adventures - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything from DC/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412, just the Original Characters I'm using for this story. All story items belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

Chapter 4 – Beach Adventures – Part 1

I can remember in clearly like it was yesterday, almost 10 years ago I met some very important people in my life, one of them was the girl who tole my heart and would devote my life to protect from harm.

It's FINALLY summer break, and we decided to go to the beach this year and we're also with Ran's parents as well. But this beach is also the same one where some very important people make their, at least flashback debut. But I'll always remember this place as the very place I met the girl of my dreams.

 **10 Years Before Present**

Resting on the beach in a lounge chair was a young man in shades with a scar upon his left eye, to one looking at him it looks like he forgot to remove make – up from some costume, but to only a few it because he was running for his life from a monster, his mother.

But now we join an older boy and young girl, a brother and sister are visiting their older brother and mother,

While two families and their children are having fun, little do they know this encounter would change everything in their lives.

 **Masumi's POV**

'This is the first time I'm seeing my big brother in person I wonder what he's like is he like Shukichi or is he like Mother?' I thought to myself as I walked hand – in -hand with my older brother, Shukichi Haneda.

After a bit of walking we meet a man resting in a lounge chair underneath an umbrella, is this my big brother?

"It's been a while, Shuichi – niisan." Shukichi asked the man. "It's been seven years, you've grown Shukichi, you're starting your third year of high school now, aren't you? Shuichi asked big brother. "Yeah, go on, say hello; this is your first-time meeting, right?" Big Bro Shu said to me.

I'm still nervous, gripping Shukichi's beach shorts and hiding behind him. With some encouragement from brother I finally said, "N-Nice to meet you, I'm Masumi" The man turned and looked at me for the first time and replied with, "Who's the kid?" Surprised by his tone, I jumped back behind Shukichi again.

"Have you forgotten already, she's your sister?" Shukichi reminded Shuichi "I sent you photos." He reminded him. "Come to think of it, Mom did have a baby bump before I left for America." Shuichi finally remembering me.

Shukichi then remembered about mother, "Anyway, where's Mary?" Shukichi asked "I thought you came together after she went to meet you at the hotel." Shukichi inquired of his brother. "We had a bit of an argument at the hotel." Finally taking off his sunglasses, showing a scar along his left eye. "She got me with a chop, just look at this, I got a few hits in, though she's probably icing them right now." During then, me and big bro saw a tall, beautiful woman, who I assumed was Mary, my Mother only a few steps away with a very stern stare at all of us, even though she was wearing sunglasses. Shuichi didn't seem to notice her presence.

"You're the one who needs to cool his head, I let you study abroad because you said you wanted to study in America, but now you're saying you actually went to investigate you father's case?" Mary responded to her son's attitude "And on top of that, your joining the FBI when you graduate, you're like a child enthralled by the god of death." Mary ended with a menacing stare don on Shuichi. "He calmly replied to her concerns, "I already have a green card and US citizenship, all I need is three years of work experience, and to pass the written and physical tests. It won't be a problem. I did struggle to get my driver's license, since I couldn't get used to driving on the right side of the road. In the country we used to live in and this place, they drive on the left." Mary chimed in with more concerns, "What about your living expenses? Do you really expect me to send money to someone who'd say something so stupid?" Calmly once again Shuichi said, "Don't worry. I found a pretty decent job. I'll survive until I can join the FBI." Mary still surprised at her son's apparent ignorance of the world, "Unbelievable. I invited you to the beach, so you'd come back home. I hope looking at this peaceful scenery will cool your head and remember my husband's words before his death as he sent us to this safe country. 'Pretend I never existed, I seem to have made some serious enemies.' Don't forget his message" Mary finished explaining her reasoning for this trip in the first place.

I was still to young to understand back then, but years later with the help of someone special to me I figured out what the stakes were of that message.

 _'_ _Mom, you're the one who's forgotten, our father's body hasn't been found.' Shuichi thought to himself._

After that long talk, Shukichi asked me if we could get some yakisoba at a nearby beach hut, I energetically agreed, since I was hungrier that ever after the trip here. But I still can't forget how my brother looked that day.

 _'_ _I've never met my other brother before. Unlike Kiichi-niichan, he doesn't smile at all. I want to see him smile.' I thought to myself in that moment_

So, I decided to use any of my famous gags and tricks to make my new brother smile. First, I tried to scare my brother by scaring him from atop the umbrella, but that failed miserably. I instead got scolded by Shuichi for playing on something dangerous. I then tried using my hand stands from PE that I learned, unfortunately that failed to, and I fell on back, he still wouldn't smile. If nothing was working then I would do my ultimate trick, everyone in class always laughed to it.

"Don't play with your food." Was all Shuichi said not even trying to look at me. I still can't believe it, this didn't work either. "Masumi" I heard Mom from behind. "Mom" I brought out. "You're a girl. You got salt from your chips all over your upper lip." Mary responded while wiping my face. "S-Sorry." Muffled by the handkerchief.

"Oh, is that a popular joke in England?" A woman suddenly asked us. Wearing a pink bowl hat and a dark pink one-piece swimsuit and another boy around my age by slightly taller, wearing blue beach shorts. Surprised by her sudden deduction both Mom and I look over to her. "You're from England, aren't you? In Japan, we call sliced and fried potatoes covered in salt friend potatoes. In America, they call them French fries. Since you called them chips, I thought you were from England, the land of fish and chips." The lady had explained to us. The kid also chimed in. "That's not entirely true Mom, some people from England who live in America also still call them chips, so its quite possible there from America, not just England." He too came with a deduction. Mom was still staring at the woman and child not saying anything. "Anyway, this is my oldest son Yuuto, have you seen my other son? He's smaller than him and he's wearing green swim trunks. He's also with a girl his age wearing a floatie." Mary replied with a simple, "No" The other lady replied, "I see, sheesh where did that kid go? Yuuto it seems like she's about your age why don't you make some friends?" Yuuto happily replied, "Yeah!"

"Sorry for bothering you." The lady told mom. "It's fine" Mom said. "Yuu-chan watch out for your brother okay?" Yuuto nodded his head yes. "Shin – chan where are you?" As the other woman walked off in another direction. The boy then looked at us and looked right at me.

 **Yuuto's POV**

To think that I would meet all of them, so quickly is quite fun. To see Mary before her transformation is also both weird, but interesting. Of course, Shinchi had to ruin the fun we were having by running off somewhere, like I said before this kid is going to get himself killed someday, chasing someone down a dark alley.

But to think that Masumi and Shuichi are in front of me is even more exciting. Masumi is till staring at me, it looks like she wants to say something, but her brother Shuichi beat her to the punch, "Safe country indeed. Even an ordinary person and a kid like him, where we're from just by the way we speak. There's no such thing as a safe country, Mom. Don't worry. Before the men who killed Father discover who I am, I'll send every last one of them to hell." Hearing that up close and personal is quite chilling, but for me its exciting, but were interrupted by an all to familiar voice to me, "It's totally obvious. That you're a pierrot." ' _A c-clown',_ they all thought except for me. My brother in his young age comes up with the most ludicrous deductions. But he continued, "I was listening to your conversation. You travel to all kinds of countries, right? As far as know, the only people who do that are circus workers! And when I saw your left hand, I knew exactly who you were. I saw that mark on the back of your left wrist. It's common among people who play the accordion. Dad and brother said that since they press the buttons while inflating and deflating the instrument, the belt leaves that mark on their hand. Clowns play the accordion during circus shows all the time, and there are all kinds of clowns at the circus, but the only one among them who wear makeup are pierrots. You still have some of that makeup under your left eye. You probably forgot to wipe it off since you were in a hurry to come to the beach, but you can't fool me. You're a pierrot! Am I wrong?!" Shinchi accused Shuichi pointing at him in an accusing way. I know Shinchi is unorthodox, but even that is a bit over the top, just like Dad of course.

After Shinchi finished his deductions both me and Shuichi started laughing loudly for my brother's over-the-top deduction I then start to explain to Shinchi, "You had a good train of thought, Shin-chan but you forgot some important details." I started to explain to him. "But Nii-sama, how did I get it wrong?" Shinchi asked me with inquisitive eyes. "Well first let's start with your assumption that he's a performer, that part is true, but you went to far in saying he's essentially a clown, due to what appears to be makeup, but its not makeup at all, it's a scar from injury he had most recently, remember like the one I have?" As I lifted my hair to show a small scar line from where I feel down on the sidewalk one time. Shinchi seemed to understand where I was going with my logic. "The mark on his hand, most definitely came from an accordion belt, but I think he's just a performer at an establishment or perhaps a street performer. Remember you can't overanalyze a situation, lest you forget some important details, and remember to consider other options before coming to a conclusion." I finished off. Shinchi looked at me again with glowing eyes of pride at his older brother. "I still have long way to go, as Sherlock Holmes' apprentice." Shinchi said with a dejected voice. "Don't worry you'll get there," I tried to cheer him up while patting his back.

 _'_ _He smiled' Masumi thought to herself looking at me and my brother._ "Sorry, I've been to three countries, but I'm not part of any circus, and your brother's deduction was spot-on. I perform sometimes at bars and restaurants for money. Besides, wouldn't anyone who travels a part of the circus by your assumptions? Besides I'm impressed by you two to noticed this mark left by the accordion. Besides' the mark on my eye isn't makeup, it's a bruise I got from my violent mother." I shuddered at the thought knowing what Mom did after the sakura case, ...…. I still don't like talking about it.

"So, your Shinchi right and this is your older brother Yuuto, right?" Shuichi asked us both "So what is that who are, young one to make such deductions?" Shuichi asked us. "I-I'm Shinchi Kudo, I-I'm Sherlock Holmes' apprentice!" Shinchi responded with energy. "And I consider myself, Dr. Watson's assistant." I responded.

 _'_ _Holmes's apprentice and Watson's assistant?' Masumi thought to herself again_ We were interrupted by the voice of Ran, my brother's childhood friend running toward us looking worried, "Shinchi, Yuuto – niisan, there you are! Your Mom's looking for you." She told as she ran to us in her floatie. "Ran." Shinchi simply replied. "You were playing Holmes again, weren't you?' Ran accused Shinchi. "I wasn't playing, I'm training to become a detective, and be like Yuuto – niisan." He replied to his friend's accusation of running off. "If you don't behave yourself, you'll get in trouble. Those guys seemed really mad" Ran told Shinchi in a worried tone. _'Oh brother, what have done now Shinchi?' I thought with worry._

"They should be." Shinchi blandly replied. "You little brat, I've finally found you." A large man with a dirty blond hair appeared and replied in a menacing tone. Ran appeared frightened. "You'll pay for what you did earlier to me." As them he cracked his knuckles, he said. "That was your own fault. You tried to leave without out paying for the yakisoba you'd nearly finished by putting a fly in it." Shinchi simply replied. The man simply replied while grabbing my brother's hair, "If you hadn't said anything, no one would've noticed!" All of a sudden Shuichi appeared and almost used a jab on the guy, but stopped just short, "Sorry, but the kids are with me, if you want him you'll have to go through me. Unless you want your eyes gouged out first. I'll listen to anything you have to say" As he said that I tapped the guy's arm as he turned around and looked down at me, "You know that's my little brother you were picking on just a while ago, I don't like when others do that, so let's take you on a trip." I casually said with a smile, as I grabbed the man's arm and with all my strength I tossed the man over my shoulder and on to the beach chair just behind me, even then I could tell he was in pain, his friends picked him up and beat a hasty retreat.

"Wow, what do you call that?" Ran asked with excitement and admiration. "Finger jab, it's a blinding technique, it's a Jeet Kune do technique." Shuichi replied informing her. "Yuu-niisan, how did you throw him like that?" Ran asked me as well. "It's an over the shoulder throw, it's a Judo technique." I reply to her question as well "Wow!" Was all Ran could say. Looking over I could see both Masumi and Conan looking in amazement at us.

 _'_ _Finger jab? Jeet Kune do? Judo? So cool!' Masumi once again thinking to herself alone as she watches the whole situation unfold._

 _'_ _Nii-san has always been impressive I know I'll be just as great as him one day!' Shinchi thought to himself as well full of excitement_

Shuichi then appeared took hand of both Ran and Shinchi and asked all three of us, "Sorry guys, but could play with my sister? It seems like she's looking for some friends." Everyone replied, "Sure!" All of a sudden a car was seen flying past the guard rail as it was seen going toward the ocean, everyone looked in the general direction of the sounds and saw the horrific sight.

 _'_ _What!' Was the only thing me, Shinchi and Shuichi could think of when we saw the sight before us?_

Panic in the crowd, Shuichi races toward the water and dives in to try and rescue whoever crashed. After a while, Shuichi came back up this time with a bag and another man on his shoulder, but I already knew what was going on. "He's back" Ran exclaimed. The lifeguards on the beach rushed to get people away from the scene, "Please, everyone stand back! Thank you!" People started to clear the scene. Me and Shinchi rushed to Shuichi as set the man down. "Will he live?" I heard my brother ask, "It's too late for that now." Shuichi simply replied. "what' in the bag?" I asked him. "Hopefully, some clues to determine his identity, can I have you two do something for me?" Shuichi looked to the two of us. "Remember the swimsuit shop at the beach hut? Ask if any soaking wet customers came and to buy T-shirts, swimsuits or sandals after the car fell in the water. There was another passenger in the car, whose escaped and blended in with the crowd. Well, can you do that Holmes's apprentice?" Shuichi asked of Shinchi. "Of course." We both said as we headed for the shop. Shuichi then asked Ran to find my Mom and have her call the police. Masumi then asked if she could do anything to help, I decided to help her out as I thought no one would take her seriously, "Can you tell the man at the parking lot to not let anyone wearing wet clothes or a swimsuit from leaving. They could be working with some bad guys. Can you two do that for me?" We ran to the parking while I was holding Masumi's hand to tell the guy manning the parking lot booth about what happened, and he told us that no one soaking wet had come through recently, but that he saw someone in a hurry looking a around the lot just a few minutes ago and ran back to the pier. Later on, the police arrived to investigate the crash and look at the victim. An Inspector arrived to look at the body and Mom then told him about what happened and that she only called the police, and that Shuichi was the one who grabbed the man from the car. Shuichi then began explaining to the Inspector his deductions about what happened before and after the crash about the method of escape and how the other accomplices have escaped into the crowd. "But why would the victims of an accident need to hide, why hide amongst the crowd?" The inspector asked. "The only reason I can think of is because they had a reason they would have to conceal themselves." Shuichi revealed what he believed to be the reason for the other accomplices to leave the car and escape in to the crowd.

 ** _Join us next time as we find out who stole the watches and find our mysterious accomplices._**

 **AN: I'm so sorry for the long update, but I'm back I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Thank you for to those who still have favorited this story. I wouldn't be here without you.**

 **AN2: Remember to favorite, review, and follow**


	6. Ch6 - Beach Adventures - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything from DC/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412, just the Original Characters I'm using for this story. All story items belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

Chapter 6 – Beach Adventures – Part 2

 **Last Time, on** **"Detective Conan: The Improbable Truth"** **, our heroes were enjoying a nice vacation when suddenly, a car crashed from the mountain path through the guard rail right into the ocean, one man was found dead body with a large bag of watches still in them.**

 **Shuichi and his friends, began investigating to find any trace of the dead man's accomplices and figure out what happened before the crash.**

 **Join Yuuto and his friends as the solve these mysteries and more!**

 **Shuichi's POV**

We pick up where we left off as Shuichi is discussing why the other passengers would abandon what would be a normal traffic accident, but it turns out there was a rather nefarious reason to it…

"The only reason I can think of is because they had a reason they would have to conceal themselves." Shuichi explained to the inspector, explaining why the passengers left their fellow accomplice to die and escaped into the crowd.

"Has been any recent robberies of stores that sell watches in the area." Shuichi asked the inspector.

The inspector immediately replied, "Yes, we did receive a report about an hour ago that two thieves entered a watchmakers' shop about a mile from here."

"How did you know about an incident, that hadn't reported to the news yet?" The inspector inquired of Shuichi.

Shuichi explained, "There was a bag in the back seat of the sunken car. It was full of brand – name watches with price tags still on them."

"They could've been wholesalers on a delivery, couldn't they?" The inspector tried to find another line of logic.

Yuuto chimed in, "Wouldn't they need to seal them away, to keep the watches from getting dirty or damaged?"

"The kids' right, only a thief concerned with stealing the watches and escaping would so casually throw them into a bag."

"Did anyone see the face of the thieves?" Shuichi inquired of the inspector.

"No, they were wearing ski masks during the robbery, so no one could identify them." The inspector informed all of them.

"Based on their voices, we know one was a man, but we didn't get the gender of the other suspect." The inspector continued with his information.

Shinchi and Shukichi came to the scene with three other people behind them, "Mr. Pierrot, I brought all the customers who went shopping after the car fell into the ocean." Shinchi told Shuichi

Behind them were three people, two men and one woman, one wearing a black shirt and gray shorts, another with a light green Hawaiian shirt with white flowers on it, the woman was wearing a see-through shirt with a purple top and light pink second piece.

"Right, Shu-niisan?" Shinchi asked Shukichi

"Yeah, this big guy was buying t-shirt and trunks, this woman was buying sandals, and this lanky guy bought a Hawaiian shirt." Shukichi began to explain. One of the men began complaining as to why he brought here.

The inspector began to explain the situation, "It would seem this man who was driving the car that fell into the water had someone with him. I'll be questioning each of you."

Before they started questioning; however, Yuuto came back and told everyone what the parking lot watcher told them, "The gut at the parking lot said that he saw some people in a hurry, but before he could get a good look they ran off." Yuuto explained

 **Yuuto's POV**

The inspector began questioning each of the suspects starting with the big man, "My name is Shigekatsu Fukumizu, I came here with my girlfriend. When she suddenly brought up marriage while we were on a rubber boat." He began to explain

"I told her it was too soon. So, she pushed me into the ocean and my clothes got were soaked. By the time I got back she was gone. Only my wallet remained. So, I took off my soaking clothes and bought a t-shirt and swim trunks." He finished explaining as to why he was at the beach.

"Where is your girlfriend now?" The inspector asked him

"She was pretty angry, so she probably took the car home without me. It's her car" He said

"Where's the rubber boat?" Shuichi inquired the man.

"Who knows? Bringing it home would be a pain, so I abounded it. Maybe it drifted off." He explained for the missing boat.

 _"_ _It's quite suspicious that he would that a simple rubber boat back with him even in my age I can carry a rubber raft, besides he seems nervous, but that's still not enough to prove he's part of this."_ Yuuto though to himself as his brother watched on.

I wanted to make sure of something, so I asked Shigekatsu, "Shigekatsu-san, was your wallet wet at all when you came back to the boat?"

He pondered for a moment confused by the question of a child and answered, "Come to think of it, it was completely dry when I found it again, it must have fallen out of my pocket when she pushed me."

Shuichi looked at us and narrowed his eyes. _"Looks like he's catching on to my reasoning here, let's keep going."_

"Yasue Kitamori is my name. I came here to pick up guys but couldn't find any good ones. Unfortunately, one of the straps of my sandals broke, so I bought some new ones and was on my way home." She stated to the inspector and Shuichi

"Well, I did get to swim quite a bit." She said a in a wistful tone.

"Where are the sandals with the broken strap?" Shuichi asked her.

"I threw them away somewhere!" Yasue responded loudly. "Oh, you're handsome." She replied as she stared at Shuichi with gleeful eyes.

The inspector let out a cough and asked her, "How did you get here dressed like that?"

"I took my wallet with me and bought a taxi, I kept my wallet in a locker while swimming and anything I needed could be bought here. The less you're carrying, the easier it is to go back to a guy's place." She finished explaining

Continuing my line of questioning I asked her, "Nee-san, how much money did you bring? If you were looking to find a date and for that swimsuit you would need a lot of _bills,_ wouldn't you?" She started to panic a little when I emphasized the type of money she was carrying.

"Don't worry little one, I've got plenty to go around with me." She tried to explain. Shuichi once again was listening and kept up by watching their reactions.

 _"_ _She might have thrown them away, but it doesn't prove she was part of the robbery, but to wear sandals during a robbery would be awkward and would be a distinct clue in identifying the robbers. But they all probably ditched all their clothes and raced to find new clothes. It would take to long to find everything and search the beach." Yuuto thought to himself listening intently to each one's testimony._

The other man was making a scene, Raiya Ooami, as he explained that someone stole his belongings, "Someone stole my bag. While I was showering after my swim, someone took my bag! That's why I'm only wearing a speedo. I had no choice but to buy a three-thousand-yen shirt from the beach hut."

"They didn't take your wallet?" The inspector inquired

"Nah, I folded my wallet into my towel while I was showering." Oomai explained.

"So, Ooami-san, why did you come here?" The inspector asked.

"To hit on women." Ooami explain with fear and nerves in his voice.

"Do you use both those watches you have on both wrists to hit on women?" Shuichi asked him.

"Oh yeah, this one on my left is on Japan time and the other is on New York time. Fashionable, right?" Ooami explained.

Once again, I continued my line of logic, "Niisan, how much money did you have with you today?"

He told me, "Oh, I had a few bills with me and since I had it in my towel none of my got wet, so I still have some to spend on the ladies."

"Thank you." I replied. The final pieces of the puzzle was coming along just a bit more info and it would be completed.

While this was going on, Yukiko took the time to call her husband Yusaku who was still at the hotel we were staying at working on his manuscript.

"Come on, Yukiko. I told you not to call since I'd be writing until dinner. Go and enjoy yourselves at the beach." Yusaku began to explain to her, before she told him the situation.

"What!? A car fell at the beach and the driver's dead?" Yusaku responded to his wife's news in shock.

"Apparently he was a thief. His accomplice escaped rom the sunken car, and they've blended in with the crowd at the beach." Yukiko explained to Yusaku

If I send you photos of the three suspects, can you tell me who did it? I'm so curious." She asked her husband.

"Isn't Yuuto with you guys? He should be able to figure out something couldn't he?" Yusaku asked his wife.

"He's been asking them about what kind of money they use, I don't know how that helps us at all though dear. Can you look at the picture I just sent you?" Yukiko told him.

A chime came as Yusaku opened the photo of the suspects and just as he saw it and his son saw the same thing on the beach they both thought, …

 ** _"_** ** _I see."_** Both thought to themselves with smiles on their faces.

 ** _"_** _Wait, why do I feel like I've forgotten something?"_ Yuuto pondered to himself as he suddenly remembered. " _Wait, I forgot to bring Masumi back with me, I hope she isn't causing to much trouble."_

I start running back to the parking lot, to see Masumi and the parking lot guy talking, "That's wat we told you before! Don't let anyone wet or wearing a swimsuit leave!" Masumi yelled to the poor guy.

As a couple were leaving she began to point and yell, "More people are leaving!"

As soon as she said that however me and everyone else came from behind as Mary told her, "Masumi, that's enough."

I ran up to her and grabbed her hand and told the people and the guy from before, "I apologize for any trouble you've had!" I turned around with her and joined with everyone again.

"Mary-san, Shuichi-niisan, Shukichi-niisan; I apologize I thought she was with me when I came back, I had no I idea she stayed behind." I bowed before all three of them. "It's alright, I saw you run away just before so it shows that you cared about her safety." Shukichi told me with a smile on her face.

Mary said nothing with the same neutral but unimpressed face.

"It's alright, chum like my brother said you ran after her, it's more than enough to see you care about her." Shuichi said to me with a wink o his face.

I started to blush slightly at that comment. _"Why am I blushing there nothing about that, that says I like her like that."_ I turn to look at Masumi, but she does the same and turns away.

 _"_ _Why did she blush, I know she did something embarrassing, but why?"_ Yuuto thought to himself.

"I told you we shouldn't have been involved in this case." Mary told Shuichi annoyed at what Masumi did.

"It's not a problem anymore." Shuichi simply replied.

"Case closed, now all that's left is to name the culprit." He replied with a bit mystery to his voice.

 _"_ _Case… closed?" Masumi and Conan thought at the same time._

Everyone besides me was surprised he was ready to find the suspect in such a short amount of time **.**

"It means that Shuichi-niisan knows who the bad guy is you two." I told Masumi and Shinchi as they looked on surprised.

"Really, big bro, do you know who the bad guy is?" He asked me with question in his eyes.

"Yep, I think I know to, Shin-chan." I already knew who the other robber was, but to simply solve it without showing some clues would break my little brother's heart.

So, here we go…

Back at the beach, Yukiko was still on the phone with Yusaku as she just told her she knew who the culprit was.

"What you know who did it?!" Yukiko responded in shock

"But, I only sent you pictures of the three suspects." She explained with some shock still left in her.

"Isn't that why you called me? Yusaku simply replied.

"I thought I would tell you more about the case after I sent you the photos." She responded.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell me, then?" Yusaku asked.

Yukiko then went to tell Yusaku all the major details of the case from the car crash, the theft and to how the accomplice blended into the crowd to escape. She then explained about the three suspects and why they were there at the beach.

"The woman who bought the sandals/ _The woman who bought the sandals…_ was what both Yusaku and Shuichi said at the same time as Shuichi was explaining who the suspect was to the Inspector.

"…Yasue Kitamori-san. "You were the one riding in the car when it fell, weren't you?" Shuichi calmly explained.

Kitamori began to panic as he told her she was the other thief. "Wait a minute, how does buying sandals make me the culprit!? I came here to swim, I already told you!" She said in utter disbelief.

"Yes, that is if what your wearing is actually a swimsuit, that is/" Shuichi began explaining his deductions.

"Are the clothes she's wearing not a swimsuit?" The inspector asked as looked closely at the woman's supposed swimsuit.

"Probably not, when she escaped from the car, she was wearing pants or a skirt. She found herself on a public beach when she surfaced. If she exited the water in what she was wearing, she'd be exposed as the passenger in the car." Shuichi began to explain how she escaped from the car.

"While she was in the water while everyone was watching the scene, so in the water, she took off her pants or skirt she was wearing. She wrapped her scarf around her waist like a wraparound. Then she tied the hem of the shirt, so she could pretend to be a swimmer." Shuichi explained how she changed her appearance.

"But, the other two guys could've done the same thing." Shinchi came in with his own thoughts.

"Sorry, Shin-chan but that's not possible." I began to explain to my brother.

"But, Big Bro, how come?" Shinchi asked for my reasoning.

"Because of a few reasons actually, first of all he larger man couldn't possibly fit through the window, considering his girth he couldn't have possibly escaped the car quickly, if he did though he would stretch marks on his body from trying to fit through.

For the other man, its quite simple his watches." Yuuto explained.

"His watches?" Shinchi and Masumi ask together.

"Yes, if he was involved with the crash one of his watches would have been busted as he would have been the first to feel the impact of the crash along the guard rail and if he was seated in the car his Japan watch would be out of sync with us right now, but his is on time." Yuuto continued to explain.

"Yeah, like the little guy said my watches are both working see?!" As Ooami holds up both watches to see they are working.

"Yeah, the kids' right, I've been out of shape recently, so I possibly couldn't fit through anything." Shigekatsu explained

"Also, there's the issue of money here." Yuuto began to explain.

"Money. What do you mean Yuu-chan?" Yukiko asked her son.

"It's about how much money each of them used." At this Yasue panicked. "The two men said they paid in cash for there clothes. But, Kitamori-san hasn't said how she paid for hers' I think she used coins to pay for her cheap sandals, as the person who feel in the water would've had wet cash after they eel and swam through the ocean."

"But the fat guy said he got pushed in the water to and this womanizer had his wallet in the shower so why couldn't it be them." Kitamori tried to defend herself, but it wouldn't work.

Shuichi came to defend Yuuto's deductions, "The kids' right, after the crash the suspect saw that their cash was probably wet and couldn't use it. That's why you used the coinage you had to buy the only thing you were missing was some sandals. Besides, the robber's wallet would've been all wet, Inspector, if you'd please?" Shuichi asked the inspector.

"Oh, yes if you would please hand over your wallet please madam." The inspector asked.

With gloves on the inspector opened the wallet to find wet cash notes in it. "The bills in this wallet are soaked!"

"Besides, the other piece of evidence you have on, is the watch your wearing. The same kind that was stolen during the robbery. All watchmakers have serial numbers they put on their watches to identify the product, and your watch is topped on 10:10. The normal time watch displays show in windows and cases." With this final deduction, Yasue broke down.

She admitted that her and the other man had robbed the watch shop and were getting away when they got into an argument over her wearing the watch she had on, the argument lead to the man losing control of the car and crashing, she escaped after finding her fellow thief dead.

After her explanation the inspector took the woman away to be arrested for robbery and vehicular manslaughter.

Mary appeared again an annoyed look on her face, "Shuichi, aren't you finished? Let's go."

"Sure." Shuichi simply replied; Shuichi, Shukichi and Mary all started walking from the beach back to their hotel probably.

After walking a bit, the inspector from before asked us if we could have Shuichi come with him to the station to talk about the case. We both ran after them and caught up to them.

"Uh, hey. The policeman's calling you. He wants to ask you about the case again at the station." Shinchi asked Shuichi, when he suddenly put his hands on both our heads

Asking us too, "I'll let you two handle that, besides your big brother here solved some of the case as well, so he'll help you with that. Besides, you're both the apprentice of the world's greatest detective and his faithful assistant, right?"

"Anyway, did this case help your detective training?" Shuichi asked Shinchi

"Yeah!" My little brother replied with energy. "It also taught me, that your going to need some help along the way and that's what I'm here for as your big brother and faithful assistant to make sure you don't get in trouble." I said look at Shinchi as he laughs rather weakly remembering the yakisoba guys from before.

"You were just like Holmes." Shukichi said to Shinchi. But my brother simply disagreed.

"No, Holmes is even more amazing, and I want to be better than nii-san when I grow-up." Shinchi simply replied. "But, you're at least as good as Dr. Watson like brother." Shinchi replied with a blush on his face.

Shuichi suddenly began laughing loudly again, "Dr. Watson, huh? Great." As he began laughing again.

 _"_ _He smiled again."_ Masumi thought to herself in shock again seeing her older brother laugh again.

"See you later, Holmes' apprentice and his faithful assistant." Was the last thing Shuichi said as he walked off with his family, but Masumi stayed for a while.

"Hey, you two. You're both magicians. I've never seen, Onii-san laugh so much. Thank you, both." Masumi said with a large grin on her face.

Shinchi had a small bit of red on his face, so I answered for both of us, "Thank you, Sera - chan. But I think you'll be able to get your brother to laugh one day, just do you best. I'll be rooting for you. Oh, yeah…" I then motioned her.

I know I'm stealing this from another brother pair, but I can't help myself, as she's looking at me I tap her forehead with my pointer and middle finger and she's surprised at first, but then I give her forehead a slight kiss. After that she starts going red like a tomato and runs back to her family.

Shinchi looks at me and asks, "Onii-san what was that you just did?"

"It's a special way I show my feelings to someone by tapping them like this." I then tap Shinchi's forehead in the same way as I did Masumi and he looks at me with a smile, we both walk back with the policeman with Mom telling Dad to meet us at the station.

 ** _"_** ** _This is by far the greatest memory I've had to date while being here, from here on out though I'll have no idea what's out there, I know Dad has his own cases, but I probably won't see many, maybe I'll be there for his matches with Toichi as Kaito Kid, I haven't seen them in a long time._**

 ** _"_** ** _From here on out I have to get stronger and smarter for the sake of the ones I love and for the sake of all those I'll come to know._**

 ** _Like I and my brother say, "Only one truth prevails!"_**

 **AN: Here's another chapter for you guys. It's been a while again, but I hope after you read this, you guys visit my page and read the announcement I put there about my new system of how I'm putting out content.**

 **AN2: Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow. Thank you guys for your support!**

 **AN3: From here on I'll mostly be writing filler for Yuuto's life in school and the cases he'll be a part of, I'll be writing like this up until the canon story starts. I hope you guys will be patient with me through this as this will probably be the last time we see Masumi for a while, but I promise she'll make the occasionally cameo and appearance in some way.**


	7. Ch7 - Mystery of the Missing Bell - Pt1

**Important Announcement! On my profile page, I have a poll for my Dynasty Warriors story, I'm split on whether to base the game off DW8 or DW9. So, I need your help to decide, before reading this make that decision than come right back.**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything from DC/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412, just the Original Characters I'm using for this story. All story items belong to Gosho Aoyama._**

 **Chapter 7 – Mystery of the Missing Bell – Part 1**

 **4 Weeks after the Summer Incident**

 **(Yuuto's POV)**

After the entire incident at the beach we enjoyed the rest of our summer vacation at Kyoto touring the sites. Dad also finished his new book in his Night Baron series, and of course it was a hit with the people.

Everyone always loved Dad's writing. Ever since I saw the time he dressed up as Night Baron, it gave me the idea that when Kaito took up the mantle as a magical thief, maybe he should have someone to trade wits with before my brother.

Besides if where I want to go is true and if what Kaito is doing is what I think it is, it should him me find **that group.**

 **(Atop Teitan Elementary School - At Night)**

A figure grasps the rope connecting an old ceremonial bell, that normally signals the lunch period takes a knife from their pocket and begins to cut the ropes connecting the bell

 **(At Teitan Elementary School – 2nd Term)**

Well for the moment that can wait, I've still got all the time in the world in my hands. Better to live with this peace I have. Oh, I also got a postcard from Masumi, that girl is energetic, the entire card was covered in a small letter about her life in England and there are even pictures connected to them in a letter with the postcard.

'Well, as the world turns.' I thought as I continued to school. I dropped off my brother and his friends at his daycare school and enjoyed my walk to my class, I always preferred going on ahead to homeroom, there was nothing new in the school, sports team sign-ups are going to happen in a month, perhaps I'll consider an extracurricular.

The final waring bell rang. As homeroom started, Ms. Yukiko, our sensei called roll, and everyone surprisingly was here I always noticed someone was either tardy or late overall, but I guess days like these happen.

"So, Yuu-san how was your summer break?" Aki asked me as we settled into our waiting period for 1st period.

'Ah, Aki Etsuko, the class's most popular girl, she doesn't seem to participate in sports, I don't see any noticeable scars or even dry skin. She might be a cheerleader, she's always been quite graceful when I've seen her in the hall's, but that's only one possibility.'

"It was okay Aki, if you consider a car crashing off the side of a guard rail fun, then I had a blast." I answered with a bit of noticeable sarcasm.

"Yeah, I heard about that, one of the guys in the car didn't make it and a woman just ran and apparently, she tried to hide in the crowd, but some hottie figured out who she was before the cops." Another star-struck girl added her two sense.

Eventually, my one summer event became the talk of homeroom, until the bell rang once more, informing us that 1st period transition started, and everyone began to file out into the hall.

The day went by normally, until around lunch break, when normally an old ceremonial bell normally signaling the break didn't ring and instead we received an inter-com announcement instead to head to lunch,

The ever-curious child I was, instead I decided to head to the main tower to investigate, I had seen the bell a few times; it's look reminded me of an old heirloom. But, I've never heard anything about the bell.

As I reached the top I see my homeroom teacher, Ms. Yukiko near the tower, she looks like she's doing something, but what?

As I attempted to look in silently the door moved slightly and creaked and Ms. Yukiko looks to see me in the door way and panicked, in the chaos I saw that the bell was missing, and the cable was in her hands.

"Kudo-san, this isn't what it looks like." She attempted to protect herself.

"Ms. Yukiko, calm down, go to the principal and call the police to the school, tell them that someone's stolen the bell." I calmly responded to her panicked words.

"Oh…Of course." After calming down she ran to the principal while calling the police, its only a matter of time before Meguire gets here, better look around before his boys mess up the scene.

While canvassing the immediate area near the bell, I saw several marks that seem to leave an imprint on the ground next to the wooden boards of the bell chamber.

Touching the affected areas, there was some residual scrapping left.

'Look's like whoever cut the bell down, had to drag it up first, running the risk of losing it in the event of a fall.'

'If they were working in complete darkness for covers sake then its possible the culprit forgot about how high the bell was tethered together.'

Looking closer, I could see mud stains near the bell chamber armrests.

'Mud, but it hasn't rained and there's no muddy areas around the school at all, how did this stuff get here?'

There seems to more to this story than meets the eye, so far.

Looking towards the stairs, near the only door down, the door Ms. Yukiko and I used, I saw a large dent on the side of the armguard near the stairs.

'So, either someone or something, hit these bars with enough force to bend these steel bars.'

I hear sirens in the background, I need to hurry up and finish my preliminary check.

Taking one more look all around the bell chamber, I noticed something most peculiar, many lost strands of hair around the bell. Both black and orange-red.

'So, two different people have been here during the bell's supposed disappearance. That narrows it down at least, but was it a boy or girl who was here?'

The sirens finally made it to the school and that was my cue to run off and prepare for my first real case, by myself.

 _'_ _This is going to be fun'_ I thought to myself.

 **AN – I'm finally back, after such a long hiatus, here's the next chapter of,** ** _The Improbable Truth_** **. I apologize to all of you who have been waiting this chapter is small, but I will try to finish part two as fast as I can**

 **AN #2 – I hope you guys also browse some of my other stories on my page as well.**

 **AN #3 – Please remember to review, favorite and follow. I wouldn't be here without you guys!**


End file.
